Converters for converting analog to digital signals (ADC) or digital to analog signals (DAC) are getting increasingly important in many applications. To name only a few, Music conservation and restoring and digital communication are fields wherein analog-to-digital converters are widely in use.
Many types of analog-to-digital converters exist in the field, among which are, to give only a few examples, successive approximation converters, sigma delta converters or Flash converters. Many of these analog-to-digital converters use comparators. For example, comparators can be found in analog-to-digital converters of the successive approximation type, wherein an analog signal is applied to a first input of a comparator and a second reference signal is applied by a digital-to-analog converter for each cycle of the-successive approximation to the second input of the comparator. In order to meet the increasingly high performance requirements and for other reasons, there is a need for an improved converter, an improved method for converting an analog signal and an improved comparator in a converter.